The Laboratory Services Division of the Colorado Department of Public Health is a FERN chemistry, microbiological and radiological member; is currently receiving funding under this cooperative agreement program and has increased local and national analytical response capability and capacity. The Laboratory Services division is requesting $2,000,000 over the next five years to continue its efforts to expand the current database of matrices screened for toxins, poisons and adulterants. The laboratory will also further method validation by augmenting the FERN GC/MS analyte list with the addition of common street drugs and adapting the FERN ICP/MS method to a similar but different instrument.